Unaccepted
by Enula
Summary: SEQUAL TO "HOME SWEET HOME"! It's been a year since Brago became king and reality is beginning to set in when him and Sherry realize the mamodo's aren't so willing to accept a human in their world.


Unaccepted

**Unaccepted**

**Prologue**

Moonlight poured into the otherwise darkened room, the midnight clouds drifting quickly across the sky. The harsh, cool breeze swayed the long, silky curtains far into the room, the top of the silk barely staying secure to the metal bar that held them. The wind was the only source that chilled the heated room where two being lay together on a king-sized bed.

Sweat glistened both their bodies, brilliant blonde hair sticking to various parts of each other. Sweet moans emitted from the young woman's throat as her lover ran his fangs gently down her neck and moved against her with an undying passion.

In another location that distanced the outer mountain region, the moon spied upon another sort of craze. The damp room was small and basement-like, being slightly below the ground with only a single window to let in any sort of light.

A small being with glowing red eyes glared through the darkness. He held his hands behind his back, but his legs walked him toward a crumpled being on the floor. As the groan of misery broke the silence, it could be told the one down was a woman. Her weakened arms shakily tried to lift herself, only to feel a strong foot produce cruel pain in her ribs. She brought her one hand to her stomach as the other still tried to hold her up. Before she could even think about moving, that same foot kicked her across the face, sending her tumbling to the wall.

The woman in ecstasy threw her head back when a tongue slid across her sensitive flesh, her mouth open in a silent plea for what she was yearning for. Her nails dug deep into the skin of another, her body trembling more and more as the seconds rolled on.

The man atop her raised his head to hers and turned her face roughly, though not so much as to hurt her, to the side. Taking a long, sweetly torturing lick to her ear, he then moaned her name. She arched her back and finally allowed an audible scream of pleasure to escape.

Clearly in pain, the woman that just got kicked and tossed around for the past hour was now weakly sitting in the far corner away from her abuser. Her right eye was sewn shut, the left just barely able to see anything clearly. She had a feeling a few of her ribs were broken along with her wrists. She already felt the bruises that were to stain her skin. She rested her head against the ice cold wall as she heard, more than saw, the man again walking over to her.

Breathing hard, she tried to whisper out, "Was _all_ that…really…necessary?"

The man gave a slightly high-pitched giggle, "The better the bruises, the better the deception."

Trying to roll her eyes, she only ended up giving herself a headache and closed her good eye, ready to blackout. She could only grunt when she was grabbed roughly by the arms and pulled to stand on her feet.

"I can't let you rest now," he said, his voice hissing through his teeth, "Your body might try to heal itself if I allow that. You have to go there fresh."

Taking a moment to breathe, she limped against the wall but held herself upright, "How do I…get there?"

He smirked, "I will lead you to the outskirts. From there, it will be very visible. It'll be about a two day journey…" his smirk grew, "If we move fast."

As if on cue, she coughed roughly, spitting up blood as her legs shook under her weight. She heard him begin laughing. She raised her head, barely seeing him through her long dark hair that covered her temporarily disfigured face. She grinned, despite herself. She could only blame herself for her predicament after all. She's the one that volunteered.

At the mansion, the woman now ran her fingertips up and down her lover's side, a small, tired smile resting on her still blushing face.

The man breathed out a long breath, opening his eyes to look at her, "Go to sleep, Sherry. It's getting late."

She giggled softly, "Getting late? Is there something going on tomorrow I have to get up early for?"

"Not for you so much," he responded, rolling his back to stare at the ceiling. He accepted her warm, naked body when she scooted to his side and laid her head against his shoulder, "I have to go outside the castle's grounds to inspect a riot that has apparently been going on for a few days now."

"A riot?" Sherry questioned, propping herself up on her elbow and resting her cheek in her palm to stare down at him, "A riot about what?"

"I'm not sure yet. Yasuke came back today and told me that they requested the king's presence," she knew Brago was talking about the blue horned mamodo that acted as his messenger.

"Hm…" She got quiet for a moment before laying her head back down, "do you mind if I come?"

Brago was slightly surprised. Though Sherry had been in the mamodo world for close to a year now, she had yet to step outside the castle's grounds. Sure, most of the times that Brago went outside was very late into the night when he snuck around the villages to make sure everything was in order. He had workers that did that regularly, but he was still the same in the sense that he trusted no one but himself. Plus, there was a reason he became king. He was the strongest of all the mamodo's and did not fear for his life from anyone out there that didn't agree with him being king. He just didn't want to be seen by all his people in the daytime, was all.

"Not this time," he finally responded. Brago did want Sherry to see the outside world, but he didn't have a good feeling about the current situation he had to deal with, "I need to handle this on my own."

She only yawned and sleepily replied an agreement. Brago smirked faintly. She was too tired to care whether he said yes or not.

Before he knew it, her breathing became even as she drifted into a deep sleep. He continued staring at the ceiling, however. He wasn't worried about how he would make his approach to his people in a few hours, but about what to expect. Brago had asked Yasuke if he knew anything of their riot or if there was an apparent threat in the area that demanded his attention immediately. Yasuke simply said he didn't know a thing.

It sounded odd that his people didn't leave a message for his messenger…after all, if they were that eager to speak with him, it would be nice to know what it was about.

Sherry stirred slightly, making him glance down at her. She looked so happy sleeping beside him. And truth was, she made him happier than anything else in his world could. She supported all his ideas, learned how to cook a homemade meal that he thought was often better than his actual cook's, knew when to leave him alone, and knew when he wanted her presence. She still held onto her temper, but he still had his also. But arguing with her still amused him to the point that made him want her all the more. Sherry became his soul mate and, as far as he was concerned, if he hadn't tired of her yet, he didn't think he ever would.

Finally, he closed his eyes. He had to meditate his way out of all his crammed thoughts. Whatever happened tomorrow, happened. He would deal with it in his usual confident and professional manner.

--

I'm back? Oh my goodness, I'm back! And with a sequal to my Zatch Bell story too! Wow...this is pretty amazing. I haven't written a thing in close to three years (as I'm sure many of you have noticed). I don't know why I decided to continue with this one when I clearly said I wasn't going to make a sequal before. But I've been coming back to more frequently and realized the only actual fics I can stand as of right now is Sherry/Brago stories. I think its because I forgot a lot of information on all the other animes I was so obsessed with in the past, whereas iI hardly knew anything about this series from the start. So...yeah. I just ask for one thing: Don't expect quick updates. I'm still very busy but I will try my best. Hope all you guys are still around from the "Home Sweet Home" era!

-Enula


End file.
